Like A Hurricane
by dawgslc15
Summary: Coming back home after three years can make even some of the best shinobi nervous. Just finishing a long mission Shiori makes her way home and comes face to face with new people and new obstacles. Some of them even more intimidating than her time in the Anbu Black Ops. Not to mention meeting a new jounin who makes her cold hardened heart beat once again.
1. Making It Home

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

It's been three years since standing inside the gates of The Hidden Leaf Village. Nostalgia and a little bit of anticipation washed over me as I stepped forward to greet the guards. Izumo and Kotetsu were talking among themselves, well more like arguing about something. They sounded more like an old married couple than best friends. I stood listening to them go back and forth.

"You can't really believe that. There is no way that kid stood against the demon of the hidden mist. Kakashi had to of been the one to take that monster down. The Uchiha kid on the other hand. I can see him possibly giving the guy a fight." Kotetsu said leaning forward against their desk.

"It's going around the entire village. Apparently someone overheard Kakashi's report to the Hokage about what had happened. I'd be one of the last to believe it too."

I cleared my throat startling the two and they both turned and looked up at me. I was used to this kind of reaction. I always made it a habit to minimize my presence. One of the side effects of being in the Anbu too long. One mistake and get detected could risk and entire mission that could have devastating effects on the village. You learn to adjust. Sometimes though I forget to unmask it causing people to startle when I suddenly seem to appear out of thin air.

"Sorry about that." Izumo said standing up

"It's alright. Here's my identification and pass." I said pulling out the proper paper work from the pouch I keep strapped to my right leg.

"Let's see here," he said grabbing it out of my hand and inspecting it. "What?!" He exclaimed. Shock and surprise showing in his face. He looked at me then back down at the papers in his hand. Kotetsu stood up and grabbed the documentation out of his friends hands.

"Are you serious?" He said as equally stunned as his partner.

I gave them both a small smile and waited patiently.

"It's been, what, three years and you've finally made it back to the village, huh?" Izumo laughed finally getting over his surprise.

"With my mission over with I thought it might be good to come home. I kind of missed the place." I smiled back taking back my papers from Kotetsu's hands. "Am I good to go?"

"Yes. Of course. You should probably report straight to Lord Third before doing anything else. I'll send word ahead of your arrival." Izumo said

"No. I think I'll surprise him." I said walking away from the desk and taking my steps back into the village.

The village hadn't change hardly at all. People bustling through the streets shopping for various things. The smells of the several restaurants floating through the air. The familiar smell of Ichiraku ramen caught my attention and made my stomach growl. I'd have to stop by after checking in. I finally made my way to the Hokage's office and stopped before lifting my hand to knock on the door. I could hear voices from the other side of the door. Not wanting to interrupt I took a step back and leaned against the opposite wall. Reaching down I pulled out my book Make Out Paradise and began reading where I left off.

"Oh come on old man. Give me a mission worth having. I'm tired of chasing cats and searching for old ladies lost jewelry." A loud voice made it through the door.

"Naruto," A girl's voice called out followed by someone being hit. "Show some respect would you?"

"Come on Sakura. We already completed a high classed mission. We've proven ourselves to go on something better than these lousy missions." Naruto called out

"He's right Sakura. I'm tired of these small missions." A third voice called in

"Well if you say so Sasuke," Sakura said in a flirty voice. I just shook my head at the exchange.

The name Sasuke was one I knew. Guess it's not to unusual for people of the village to know it considering his past. I knew it for a different reason. Knew Him before the incident. Though thinking now he may not recognize me right away.

Starting to grow slightly impatient I unmasked my presence just enough to be felt by the Hokage and the jounin that also occupied the other room.

"Take the mission you can get Naruto. Each one has it's own purpose," A deep voice said. It was relaxed and calm.

"You have your assignment," the Hokage called out. "You can enter now. You've been gone too long from the village to just sit out in the hallway listening."

I smirked and detached myself from the wall. Opening the door with my opposite hand that had my book in it I stepped into the room and made my way in front of the Hokage. To my left the four previously occupying watched me closely. I looked over them my eyes studying Sasuke a little longer than the others then settling on their leader.

His messy spiky silver hair pointing up and his laid back slouched posture said nothing about his alertness. Most would think that he was slacking off but to my eyes I could find no gaps in his defense. Even among allies he never let his guard down. I smirked a little then saw that he was staring at my book in my hand. I lifted it up and shook it "It's a favorite"

Turning away from the others I looked at the man in charge "It's been a while old friend."

"It's been three years. Welcome home Shiori."


	2. To Hell and Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its Characters. This is just something I write to get it out of my head.**

**I'd like to say thank you for the review from _xasylumx_. It was helpful and I look forward to more. I tried to make this longer as suggested and hopefully it's better.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this next chapter.**** :)**

"Welcome home?" I said with a sigh "That's all you have to say? I've been through hell and back these last three years and all I get is _Welcome Home_? At least tell me I look good or something"

"It's not as if your looks have changed any," the older man said with a knowing smile

"I missed you too old man," I said sarcastically. "You're buying me dinner soon."

"I guessed as much," he said taking a sip of the tea that sat in front of him. "Kakashi this is Shiori. Shiori this is Kakashi Hatake and his squad 7."

"A pleasure," said the silver haired shinobi. I put my book back into my pouch and reached out my hand

"I've heard quite a bit about you, and from first glance they don't seem as far fetched as they first did." I said taking in the sight of his body as it moved to reach my outstretched hand. He moved flawlessly and the single movement was smooth and precise.

"Oh? And what kind of stories would they be?" He asked with a little humor in his voice. He gripped my hand firmly yet gently. Enough to show a very small fraction of the strength he held in his hands.

"Well, most recently I heard the guards at the gate talking about you and your squad bringing down Zabuza. Which means Haku would have been taken care of as well. I'd had dealings with them both. Neither time pleasant, but we never crossed blades."

"It wasn't an easy mission, but we pulled through." Kakashi said putting his hand back into his pocket

"Stronger from the scent." I said turning to look at the younger members of the team.

"The scent?" questioned the blonde with startling blue eyes. His was the loud voice that was complaining about his missions. I chuckled internally. He looked just like his father.

"I have a sharp nose. Much like a ninja hound." I said pointing up at my nose.

"That's kind of weird," He replied placing his hands behind his head

"Naruto that's rude," The pink haired girl yelled, "Sorry about him. He just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. I'm Sakura Haruno."

"It's fine. No harm done. Besides if he knew that I can smell Ichiraku from here he probably would be envious," I said a mischievous smirk adorning my lips

"What? No way." He said his eyes lighting up.

"Idiot," Sasuke mumbled sighing slightly. He had watched me closely since walking into the room and still had his eyes fixed. He looked just like _him_. It wasn't hard to believe. Their looks were so similar. I'd never tell the young Uchiha this though not wanting to rile up his anger. It wasn't all that surprising to know that Sasuke despised and hated his brother after what happened. In fact, very few could blame him for it.

"Interesting," I murmured under my breath then said a little louder. "So _old friend _would you like me to give you the report now or wait?"

"I suppose now would be a good a time as any," the Hokage said "Kakashi you and your squad head out and I expect a full report upon your return."

"Understood," the silvered haired ninja said as he turned on his heel and made his way to the door. The younger three followed suit and when they had exited the room I looked at the The Hokage and relaxed my expression. No longer faking or forcing a small smile for the sake of being social. My usual mask of being emotionless.

"How did the talks go? I expected more reports from you but after a year they stopped completely. I knew better than to be worried but it happened anyway."

"The situation on the border was as bad as one would think. In fact it still hasn't improved much. I was able to ease the tension between the neighboring villages but even that wasn't without several disputes that almost led to massive bloodshed. There's more bad blood between the two than we originally thought. Very old grudges that date before the war. They've only gotten worse over the years. In my opinion we should have sent someone there sooner to start diplomatic talks." I said raking my right hand across my stiff neck.

"Perhaps," the older man stood up from his chair and made his way to the window to stare out onto the village "However we had other pressing matters that were equally, if not, more important."  
>"I'm well aware of that." I said heaving a sigh. "I still got thrown to the pits and I'm not saying that lightly. You know how I hate politics and everything that comes with the word. Not only did I get sent on the mission, which was only supposed to last six months, but it turned into a three year stint that made me want to just pull all of my hair out and poison all the officials at the talks to get them out of <em>my <em>misery. Do you know how many times I was hit on by the men there? Including our own men? It was sickening"

"I'm sure it was," He let out a small chuckle. I glowered at him and he barely took notice of my action. "You were the only one I could send. I took everything into consideration."

"I'm aware of that as well," I said wanting nothing more than to sit down. I'd been on my feet for the last two days wanting to get back to the village as soon as possible. I settled on leaning against the desk.

"What happened?" He asked staring at my position. It was one that he had missed. It was almost as if she was too lazy to even stand to give a small report so she had to sit or lean against anything available. This usually meant siting on the window sill or sitting on the desk.

Without asking what he was referring I knew he was asking as to why my messages had stopped.

"A fight happened," I sighed again. Heavier this time. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back a little. "Our side instigated it. They had sent in a batch of poison produce with the ruse of friendship and truce. It seemed completely harmless and was passed through the checkpoint. My men never even thought to check it for poison. When a whole family that ate and used the fruits collapsed from illness, men from the other village immediately took up arms and was set to attack those responsible. I was able to cut off the attackers and stop them from proceeding further. They didn't even make it to the checkpoint before I convinced them to turn back. That night a few were able to sneak past patrol and almost killed a family who was known for their fruit supplies. I was constantly preventing more attacks after that. Every second of the day and night I had to baby sit these stubborn people while trying to figure out who sent that stupid basket. Also trying to start talks back became even more difficult. I didn't have time to send any letters or reports. I barely had enough time to sleep at night."

"You've returned so you must have figured out something," The Hokage said sitting back down at his desk

"More or less. Eventually I was able to have the leaders of the village sit down and talk. For the last four months they've been able to have some what peaceful talks. It's not perfect. But it is stable. I left my second in command in charge of the rest."

"Reno wasn't it?"

"Yea. He arrived a year ago and was what helped me move the progress along. He was originally from a close by village and knew all that was going on." I nodded turning my head to the side to side glance at the older man.

"Do you think it'll stay that way?"

"It's hard to say. Truthfully its on a tight rope. Just the slightest thing could send all the progress tumbling down." I shrugged standing back off of the desk. "We can only monitor it and hope for the best"

"Hmm" The Hokage brought his clasped hands up in front of his face. "Does he know to finally start sending reports?"

"I'm not incompetent Hiruzen," I said. He smiled at me. Very few were able to call him by his name instead of addressing him with the formality his position demanded. I was one of those few. Given our history it was a privilege I was granted and took pride in. However I only called him that during extremely important times while in front of others. Any other time I only addressed his as such when we were alone.

"Considering his predecessor barely sent any so I wasn't certain," he joked.

"Yea yea." I smiled back "Hell Hiruzen. You don't send letters from hell."

A chuckle escaped The Hokage's lips. "What will you do now?"

"I was hoping to rest. I've been on my feet for the last few days without any sleep. I wanted to hurry and get back"

"That's fine. I will need a paper report presented though for the files." he said turning toward his own paper work

"Just want to demonstrate all the ways you can torture me, don't you," I hissed

"It is rather amusing," he stated not looking back up

"I'm sure it is old man," I said turning back to the door "I'll bring it by sometime. I wouldn't expect it soon if I were you."

I exited the office with a slight thud of the door and the sound of the Hokage chuckling again. Heading back out of the office and down the stairs I stifled a yawn. All those talks made me even more exhausted. The wind outside blew the loose strands of my red hair blow into my face. I reached up to remove them from my sight and made my way back to my old apartment.

Opening the door I was greeted by the familiar surrounding all covered in a thin layer of dust. Taking off my shoes I stepped inside and picked up a picture that lay on a side table that sat right against the wall in the living room. I took my hand over the front, clearing up the picture revealing myself and another. His pitch black eyes and matching hair staring sideways at me instead of at the camera. A slight smile on his face. My arm was slung over his shoulder and I leaned into him while smiling big at the camera. We both wore Anbu uniforms without our masks. I smiled staring at the picture and sat it back down my chest now tight from the past memories.

I started cleaning up opening the window to help air out the dust that seemed to hang in the air. Luckily I had a mask and placed it on my face. It seemed to never end and it clung to everything. I changed all the curtains and bedding. Knowing they all needed washed. I aired out the area rug that lay in the middle of living room and the people walking the street below hated me for several few minutes as I beat the dust and it fell down. The bathroom wasn't as bad as the other rooms but still needed attention. Luckily no water had been dripping or had busted while I was gone leaving no mold or mildew to clean up. Just another layer of dust piled on top of another. With the mask I had it was easy to breath but hard to see.

When I was finally finished my eyes burned and my legs just wanted to collapse from my weight. I leaned back onto my now clean bed and allowed myself a small smile

"I'm finally home."


	3. A Nighttime Meal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its Characters. This is just something I write to get it out of my head.**

**I'm happy that this story has gotten the followers that it has. Thank you to all those who are following and those you keep reading. I hope I don't disappoint.**

**I welcome all reviews. Enjoy this next chapter. :)**

It had become dark outside when I woke up. Groggily I rubbed my eyes that were still slightly stinging from all of the cleaning. Dragging myself to my feet I let out a yawn and made my way over to the bathroom. Running cold water over my hands I splashed my face a couple times before taking a small red towel and drying my face.

I observed my face in the mirror that was placed above the plain ceramic sink. Some of my red hair fell down into my face. I usually kept the length of it pinned up using a hair pin that I had gotten as a gift several years ago. I left my bangs fringed and had the swept to the right. Two longer ropes of hair was left down as well framing my oval face. Jade green eyes still looking sleepy stared back at me. They were framed by long dark eye lashes. My slightly tanned skin sported a small scar on my chin from a previous battle. I patted it with the towel softly trying not to go back to when I got it. I reached up and fixed my hair to its usual up right position checking in the mirror to make sure it looked alright. With a slight smile to my reflection I placed the towel down on the sink and made my way back to the bedroom where I opened my bag to get some clean clothes.

I decided on a pair of shorts similar to the ones I was already wearing. Short and black with no compartments. Only a belt wrapping around the top hem. They fitted and were easy to maneuver in when in a fight. Though I was hoping to avoid any battles in the near future, I had learned to always be prepared. Side effect from being trained a shinobi. As for a shirt I chose a red sleeveless shirt. It left my upper back back bare and showed the small scars that I had accumulated in my early years of being a ninja. Unlike the one on my chin these were better memories. I pulled my arm sleeves back on that reached to right above my elbows then my finger-less gloves onto my hands. On the back they bore a piece of rectangular metal that served as good armor to block kunai at close distance. On my legs I wore my usual thigh highs that came right above my knee. Also black in color. My pouch situated right above the hem and sat comfortably. With simple sandals added to the feet I was fully outfitted for anything. That included the huge bowl of ramen that I planned to devour.

I made sure to grab my wallet before heading out the door. Locking it behind me I turned and saw someone else at the door of their apartment. The silver hair catching little bits of light from the full moon that was out. He reached up and locked the door in his usual nonchalant way of moving then as if realizing I was standing there he turned and looked at me. His one eye that was showing looked at me lazily. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or through me. Whatever he was doing I found it uncomfortable. Mostly for the fact that I could not read this guy. Something that I wasn't used to. I've always had a knack for reading people and what they were about to do. It's saved my life and the live of my comrades more times than I could recall.

But this guy.

This slightly slouched, masked, and mysterious guy. I just could not get a read off of him. In truth it made me frustrated more than anything. I sighed slightly taking a step forward looking pass this frustrating man so I could get away from the silence that was between us.

"Shiori was it?" A gentle voice asked as soon as I took my second step.

I looked back up and stared back into that one eye.

"Yes." I nodded

"I always wondered who lived in that apartment. I moved into this one a little over two years ago but never saw anyone exit or enter it. I thought it was just abandoned" He said his tone was easy going and friendly. For some reason it only served to make me even more frustrated. I had no reason at all to feel contempt or any kind of negative feelings toward the man in front of me. I had just met him. Knew nothing about him. Yet my gut was in knots and my head felt really light.

Mentally berating myself I tried to apply my mask of friendliness that I so often used in front of others. With a practiced smile I said "I'm just glad Lord Hokage didn't give it away while I was gone. It has been a while since I've been back in the village."

"Three years?"

"Yes. Seemed longer to me though," I said making my smile a little bigger

"I'd say so. It must have been an important mission." He stated a hint of a smirk could be detected underneath his mask. Why was his smirking? Was he being sarcastic or was he genuinely trying to be friendly?

"You could say that," I said before finally getting tired of the small talk with this confusing man "I'm about to head out so if you'll excuse me." I smiled a little and started forward again making my way pass his still figure.

"Hey Shiori?" He called out. I stopped and let out a mental sigh. I turned my head to the side to acknowledge I was listening. "That forced friendly act doesn't suit you. You don't have to use it around me."

My eyes widened in shock at his words.

He knew?! I thought I had it down perfectly but he saw right through it. Just who is this guy?

As my mind raced I watched as he took the opposite way down the hall and then disappeared from sight. I stood frozen. Confused. Not only that but my chest was tight and the knots in my stomach just became tighter. I brought my hand up to face and held my head.

_Just what in the hell is going on? _

All I knew is that man was one that wasn't to be taken lightly. I had better keep my guard up around him. I couldn't let him take me by surprise like that again. I let out a low growl before making my way down to Ichiraku. My stomach mimicking the same growl I had right before stepping underneath the hanging cloth at the door. Sitting at one of the stools was the loud blonde boy from Kakashi's team.

I took my seat to his right leaving a stool in between us.

"What'll it be?" Teuchi asked before taking a closer look "Well I'll be. Shiori you've made it home."

"Remember my order?" I asked still a little shaken from my encounter with Kakashi.

"How could I forget. You were my most frequent customer before you left. Miso with extra pork coming right up." He said smiling. Inwardly I smiled at the shop owner. He never pointed or prodded when it came to my taciturn attitude that I had most of the time. He always served me with a smile and allowed me my space when needed but also gave a listening ear if I decided to talk. I had a very high affection for Teuchi and his daughter. Not just because of the delicious food they gave me either. Though it was one of the reasons.

"You're the lady from earlier," Naruto said looking over at me. I looked over at him and took notice of the scratches he had on his hand and the ones on his face. His hands were calloused from training if I were to take a guess. His face started to squish up at my staring.

"Did you get those scratches from your mission earlier or are they from your training?" I asked trying not to offend the boy from staring. I was all to aware of the treatment those in the village gave him.

I hated it.

"Huh?" He asked a little surprised looking at his hands "I got these from that darn cat that we had to catch earlier.

I chuckled a little then reached down into my pouch and grabbed a small container that could fit in the palm of my hand. I unscrewed the lid and scooted over to the stool that was in between us. Putting some of the ointment onto my finger I lifted it up and smiled a little at the boy who was watching me closely. "This is for the scratches. May I?" I asked

He gave a tentative nod and I proceeded to apply the medicine slowly over the many small scratches that were on his nose and forehead. His bright blue eyes watched me closely when I noticed this I paused what I was doing and smiled a genuine smile at the younger boy. It was rare for me to give them so it felt kind of awkward. A slight blush spread over the boys cheeks and he looked away for a second before looking back at me. I continued to apply it then pulled back when I was done and put the canister back into my pouch.

"That should help it heal faster and it won't leave any marks."

"It smells funny," He said turning his head back toward the counter.

"That would be the herbs I used in it," I chuckled.

"Did you make it?" He asked a little quieter than usual. I leaned forward to see his face better and saw that the blush was still there.

"I did. I can show you how if you want me to," I offered. "As hard as you train I'm sure you could use it."

"I'd like that," He said offering a full smile showing all his teeth. He began rubbing the back of his head when he said it. I laughed at his actions. Teuchi looked at me curiously then turned back to his cooking with a smile of his own now on his face. This boy. This Naruto. He was infectious. His smile and eager attitude. There was something that made you want to smile and laugh. I couldn't help it and oddly enough I found that I didn't mind. This boy had suffered enough in his life. A shinobi's life is full of suffering and pain as it was but his was worst of it all. If I could offer to be a comrade or ally then I would happily do so. The fact that he resembled his father also had a small part to play in this.

"Here you two go. Two miso ramen with extra pork," Teuchi placed our bowls in front of us and we both gave each other a small smile before digging in.

The rest of the meal was a mixture of slurping of noodles and the occasional words. After ward I paid for my meal and said my good byes to shop owner and then to Naruto promising him that I'd find him soon to show him how to make the ointment.

The night air had become chilly as the wind blew. Sensing being followed I put up my guard and I rubbed over my right arm slowly, making it look as if I was completely unaware of the person on the rooftops.

I jumped back in plenty of time as the on coming attack landed right in front of me. A shurikan sticking out of the ground. I looked up and to my right at the one who had been following me since I left the ramen shop.

"I see your as quick on your feet as ever, Shiori Tora" I looked up at the cool even voice and if I didn't know better I would have thought I was staring into the eyes of the man I knew years ago. I mentally slapped myself for even thinking that way. There was so way he would be here now. Not to mention this boy was younger than the man I remember.

"You still have a lot of training to do if you want to sneak up on me," I said fluidly reaching down grabbing the shurikan out of the ground and instantaneously disappearing only to reappear right behind the shocked boy. "Sasuke."


	4. Was it Attractive?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its Characters. This is just something I write to get it out of my head.

Thank you for the review_ guest** Akiza Blackmore**_. I cant personally message you due to you being a guest so I'll write it here. I hope you like this new chapter as well.

I also was able to get a few more followers. Thanks to all who have liked and read this story. I plan on making this story as good as possible. The next few chapters will pick up on the romantic part of the story while throwing in some other tidbits.

**Reviews are always welcome.**

Enjoy :)

I jumped back lightly landing on my toes several feet away. Sasukes arm still in full swing backwards when I landed. He let out a small growl of frustration when he realized he missed. I watched him closely knowing it was best not to underestimate an Uchiha. Even one as young as Sasuke. His eyes were sharp as daggers as he studied me.

"Not bad," I said making sure to keep my guard up. "You've gotten faster."

"What did you expect? I haven't seen you for over three years." His voice was clipped and angry.

"I was on a mission."

"No letter or note? That mission keep you so busy that you couldn't do that much?" He almost yelled his temper flaring up.

I squinted my eyes as I watched his actions. Tilting my head to the side slightly I let a small smirk loose. "It did, in fact." I said in a flat tone. It was low to let him know that he didn't need to yell. It was night time and if he started waking up the villagers he was going to start a scene. "I didn't even have time to send regular mission reports to The Hokage."

He brought his hand up to his face, closed his eyes, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He took deep breaths calming himself down. When he reopened his eyes he relaxed a little before placing his hands into his pockets.

"Let's take a walk," I said jumping down from the roof top. A light thud to my right indicated that he had followed suit. We walked through the lantern lit streets in complete silence. Him walking a step or two behind me. I could feel his eyes watching every step I took and, just as well, I kept my guard completely up. However he didn't try to attack again, instead he just followed silently. Waiting for us to reach our destination.

I took us to a rounded bridge that over looked the small river that make its way through the village and into the training grounds. I stopped and leaned against the railing looking at the moon as it reflected on the water. The slight breeze in the air sending ripples along the surface. Sasuke took his position to my left and and faced the opposite direction while leaning against the railing.

"I'm sorry." I said after several minutes of silence. I didn't know how to say it. It was hard enough talking the boy during the best times. After the Uchiha incident I had been in charge of watching and caring for the younger shinobi. Making sure he had his meals. Keeping his school work in check and to see that he was advancing properly. We saw each other on a semi regular basis. I didn't crowd his privacy or keep looking over his shoulders at every little thing he did. I knew he needed his space as much as he needed some support at times. My visits became routine and regular. I would take him out and we'd train. Then I'd treat him to a meal while asking about his schooling. I was something from his past that he didn't lose. Something that remained and was kept constant. That was until three years ago. I had gotten the mission abruptly following my return from another mission to Sunagakure. No sooner than I had closed my door to my apartment I got the message to go to the Hokage's office immediately. I sent a note to Sasuke explaining the situation and what was going on. Granted I was only supposed to be gone for six months. It's no wonder he was upset.

He grunted as a reply then looked over at me "What was your mission even about?"

"I had to make peace talks with two villages on the border. If they had continued on the track they were on they would've started another war." I said looking out of the corner of my eyes to him not turning my head.

"And you're telling me that it took three years to do that?" His eye becoming daggers again

"I am. It was almost like talking to two villages full of Sasukes'. Stubborn and hard headed. Barely willing to listen to anything that they didn't like hearing." I glared back. "Look Sasuke. It wasn't what I asked for. If anything I would of thrown the mission back to The Hokage if I was able to. I had just got home when I got the news. Literally. I wanted nothing more than to just lay in bed for three days. But it had to be me to go and sort out the mess."

"Why you?" His stare faltering at my own glare. Then he turned his head back to stare ahead of him.

"I was the only one with the ability to settle the villages certain dispute. That and I'm pretty sure The Hokage likes torturing me any way he possibly can." I shuttered slightly at the memory

"Was it that bad?" he asked a small smile on his face. The one that I had grown accustomed to when we were alone together. I turned and draped my arm around his shoulder and smiled a little myself.

"You have no idea." I reached up and ruffled his hair some before letting him go. "You should be getting home Sasuke. It's late."

"Where are you going?" He asked turning detaching himself from the railing.

"It's been a while since I've been back in the village. I'm going to look around and soak it all in. For all I know I'll be sent on another mission in the morning." I said turning to walk away.

"I hope not Shiori," Sasuke said in a low voice. Anyone else wouldn't have been able to hear it. I, however, heard it perfectly clear.

"You and be both Sasuke," I said offering a hand over my head in a small gesture of a wave as I walked away and back into the village.

I felt mentally exhausted as I walked through the streets. Talking to the young Uchiha sometimes tended to do that. I had nothing against him. In fact I enjoyed his company when he wasn't being stubborn and difficult. It's just all the memories that come up when speaking with him made it hard to stick around. None of that was his fault so I made sure to not show it.

The streets were almost completely empty as I walked around. Some shops remained opened and you could here idle chatter and some laughter emanating from the buildings. It did feel good to be back home. It was so much better than the border. Not that I could relax anymore here than I could there.

"How long do you intend on following me?" I called out stopping in the middle of the street.

"Following you?" A voice answered. I knew that voice. I turned to see the silver haired ninja only a few paces behind me.

_ Him again? _I thought trying to keep my face straight. _How long has he been there? There's no way I couldn't have noticed him before now if he was following me for any given time. Just who is this guy._

"Yes. Following me." I answered out loud my face blank and my eyes watching him closely. Everything about this guy left me on edge. My stomach was doing that weird flip flop thing that it was doing earlier and it made me watch him closer. Making sure he didn't do anything surprising.

"I was merely leaving this shop and was on my way home," He answered unfazed by my countenance. If only he knew the feeling that was going on in my stomach right now. "We do live in the same direction if I recall." He added his eye closing in what I realized was his was of showing he was smiling.

I regarded him warily. Should I say something or just turn and continue walking without saying a word. "We do," I answered slowly. I looked down and saw he had a bag in his hand that had some groceries in it. Perhaps what he said was true. I lifted my shoulders in a slight shrug before turning around. I started walking again and sensed that he was doing the same. I kept looking over my shoulder to see that he had that same lazy look in his eyes and in his walk. It was unnerving having him follow me so close. Even if he said he was just walking home I didn't like him being so close without being in full view. I stopped walking and counted to three. Waiting for him to get beside me. When he did I fell in step with him and kept him in my peripheral. I looked over and thought I saw a hint of a smirk underneath his mask.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked unable to keep quiet any longer.

"I'm smirking?" He asked innocently?

_This guy. Is he being serious right now? _

I glared at him dangerously. "Yes you were." I said venomously

"Oh? Was it attractive?" He asked more innocently than before.

I blanched and felt my cheeks get warm as a slight blush crept over them. I took a few steps to the side to put some distance between us before answering.

"A..attractive?" I stuttered "Don't be ridiculous." My cheeks were burning and I stared straight ahead not daring to look at him.

"I'll take that as a maybe." he said with a slight chuckle.

"I..I.." I stuttered again trying to find the words. "You're absurd" I said before jumping to the rooftops as fast as I could making it back to my apartment within seconds. I fumbled with the keys to get inside. Finally managing it, I barely slipped off my sandals before making it to my bed and falling back onto it.

I closed my eyes and heard the neighboring door open then close again. I brought my hand to my chest and gripped at the fabric there. My heart was beating a million miles a minute and my stomach went from doing flip flops to full on somersaulting.

I let out shaky breath "What the hell?"


	5. Shallow Wounds And Piercing Eyes

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its Characters. This is just something I write to get it out of my head._**

**First off I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. Between getting a new job and some illness I haven't been able to write any. But here it is and hopefully all my followers new and old will enjoy it.**

**I appreciate all the support and reviews that I've gotten.**

**_Melted Flower-_ I was actually giggling like a little school girl when I reviewed that last part myself. You'll find out soon why she's acting that way. This chapter may help with that some.**

**_Firestorm20_- I try to use the details as much as I can but I plan on spicing it up some too. I'm glad you enjoy reading it and hope this chapter keeps you just as excited for the next.**

**I hope to get more reviews from you all and I hope you enjoy reading this.**

I was barely able to get any sleep. Every time I closed my eyes the covered face and silvered hair flooded the back of my eye lids making my chest tighten and my stomach flip. When first light started shining through I gave up the idea of getting any semblance of rest and forced my way up for a cold shower. The cold water beating down on my tired muscles helped give me some energy. I smiled recalling a memory when I had to stay up for four days straight...

**Eight years earlier...**

"This rain may cause some problems Shiori. We should wait it out." the masked guy dressed in anbu uniform whispered. We were standing in a tree top over looking a mansion that was surrounded by guards and possibly other fellow shinobi. I surveyed the area closely trying to find a way around the storm that was beating down on us and the people on alert below.

"You don't think we can actually use it to our advantage?" I asked considering all options. "This rain is so heavy it'll muffle our movements even more and their field of vision is lessened."

"No. This rain is dangerous. We'll wait it out." This said he disappeared. I shook my head almost imperceptibly then followed in my companions foot steps. We met back up at our rendezvous point. It was a cave not too far from our target. It was cold. Damp. And flat out miserable. All this put aside it was the best place to regroup and wait out any complications.

Our unit was made up of me and my partner. It was a rescue and recovery mission. The daughter of a prominent lord had been abducted along with his villages secret jutsu scrolls. The hidden leaf was ordered to take care of the job from the Lord himself and offered a good amount of pay for it. Disgustingly he offered more for the return of the scroll than for the return and well being of his daughter. It made me sick.

"Just how long do you think this storm will last?" My partner asked settling down against one of the cave walls.

"I'm not a weather person. How should I know." I said flatly rotating my neck around trying to work out the muscles that was tensing up.

"Thought you might try asking your little friends," He said with amusement in his voice.

"Afraid my friends are hiding from the weather like we are," I snapped pulling off my mask and shooting him a glare before turning my attention to outside the cave. I knew there was no way either was going to be able to sleep. There were too many factors involved. We had to be on guard for anything the enemy could throw at us. Also any other factors that could jeopardize our mission and that included being around each other.

"Hiding?" His voice was closer now and more clear. He had removed his mask and his barely audible footsteps against the cave floor made their way over to me.

"Yes. Hiding. This rain could be our entry in. The guards are miserable and they can't see two feet in front of them meaning they won't even know what hit them. We could get in grab the girl and the scroll, we know where they're keeping them both, and get out before we are even noticed." I exclaimed. My plan seemed perfect. I don't see why he was hesitating for.

"Shiori, you're still to rash." His calm voice standing right behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck. I could feel my stomach clench and my chest tighten in anticipation. I tried to keep my reaction to his closeness out of my reaction.

"Rash?" I managed to ask.

"Yes. The rain just so happened to start when we were close. There was no sign of rain or any storm before we got here and they it suddenly hits."

"You think that it was some sort of jutsu?" I asked realization hitting me. He was right. Then again he usually was.

"It was a jutsu. I don't know if there is a shinobi inside that detected our presence or if it was just precautionary. Either way the rain is dangerous and will undoubtedly hinder our efforts in both aspects of the mission."

"This is your final order?" I asked through clenched teeth. His nearness was racking on my nerves and my flaw of being too hasty and rash being pointed out again by him didn't make them any better.

"It is Shiori." His hands came up and landed up my shoulders. I tensed instantly at his touch. "Relax. Who knows how long we'll be here for." He whispered into my ear as his hands started easing my tensed muscles on my neck.

We didn't dare make a camp fire. If someone was searching for us in this storm a fire would alert them right away. So we were doomed to being in a cold cave, eating cold food, and trying to stay awake. It was hard for me. I love my sleep and being forced to be awake next to a man who set my nerves on edge worse than any mission I've ever faced before made it ten times worse.

We settled down next to each other against the cave wall. Our arms were barely touching but it was enough to cause my heart to race. Damn my sense of smell for being able to smell his woodsy and slightly sweet scent over the dank scent of the cave. It was so unnerving. I clenched my fist and my jaw trying to think of anything else other than the man next to me.

"Here." He reached me a piece of his dried meat. I eyed it warily then grabbed it from him. Our fingers brushed against each other and I jerked my hand back. Electricity shot through my arm causing me to tremble. I turned my head to look outside to hide the blush that colored my face. I didn't eat the food that I was given. Food was the farthest thing from my mind. "Shiori," His voice was soft as was his hand that turned my face back to him.

I stared back into pitch black eyes that I knew all to often could turn the color of raging red on a dime. In my opinion it made them all the more attractive. His finger brushed over the small scar that was on my chin before closing the small distance between us. His lips warm and soft as he gently placed them on my own. Before my eyes had even closed the warmth was gone and he pulled back. Taking his arm and wrapping it around my shoulders holding me close.

"We need to stay warm." He said quietly pulling me even closer to him as if I could be gone at any moment.

It wasn't our first kiss. Or our second. But each time it happened my heart beat faster like I was about to explode. It was silly really. For a shinobi in my class to get so flustered over such matters. In fact it could very well be dangerous. But at that moment when I could still feel the pressure and the warmth of his lips against mine. Still smell his comforting scent as his arms held me close to keep us warm as we waited out the long days ahead. I didn't mind it being dangerous.

I was happy.

"Well on this mission, at least, you are the boss Itachi." I murmured allowing myself to sink into his embrace.

**Present day...**

I shook myself from my past memories turning of the water and stepping out of the shower. That was a part of me that I thought had died off years ago. A part that could and would care for others even if it meant risking my own life. After what had happened I made a point to get rid of that. Get rid of the emotions that would make me vulnerable. Get rid of the side that cared and had compassion. But why is it suddenly all coming back? Is it because I just came back to the village or was it something else.

I roughly dried my hair with a towel before slipping on my clothes for the day. I knew exactly what I needed to get my mind off of everything. Pulling up my hair and grabbing my ninja gear I headed straight for my favorite training ground.

I called it my favorite because it had the most obstacles including trees, a stream, rocks and broken ground. You constantly had to change your chakra flow to keep your balance. It was always best to use it with a sparring partner but it was hard for me to find one that could keep up with me. Instead I started training on my own. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ginjutsu all three of them combining and becoming stronger as I trained. The grounds around me shook and roared from the commotion.

After hours of this I fell back against the cool ground and stared back up at the cloudy sky. I sniffed the air and could smell the moisture building up. It was going to rain soon.

"Would you care for a partner?" A voice said behind me.

"And once again you show up behind me out of no where. Wait, don't tell me, you were taking a short cut home." I said too exhausted from training to be polite. He said I didn't have to put on my nice person act. Then I definitely wasn't going to especially when he sent my mind reeling.

"Not this time. I was in fact looking for you." He said his foot steps getting closer

I said up and turned slightly to look at him. "Why?"

"To talk. Thought you might like a friend." He said his eye closing again.

"I don't need friends," I said shortly laying back down onto the ground "They're too much trouble."

"Sounds like you haven't had the right kind of friends," he said lightly

"And what would you know about it?" I closed my eyes trying not to let my annoyance get the better of me.

"About you? Nothing." He said taking a seat beside me.

"Do you ever just say what you mean or do you always just talk around things?" I asked looking over at him. I couldn't help the smile that was trying to break free on my face.

"Do you ever just talk to people without trying to push them away or fake being someone you're not?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. Every single time this guy hit the nail right on the head. It was so unnerving. And after what happened last night combined with not getting any sleep over it I was more than on edge. "You said you'd spar with me?" I asked standing up.

"If you'd like." He replied standing up too. I nodded my head and jumped back a few feet putting a few feet in between us. We watched each other closely. Judging and gauging each others reactions.

His breathing was normal and his body was relaxed. I don't know if it was because he didn't feel threatened or if it was for some other reason. I also knew that there was no way this guy's guard was down even the slightest.

I attacked quickly. Moving forward with blinding speed landing a kick that he barely managed to defend from to his side. His one eye widened with shock before recovering himself and attempting to grab my leg in a counter. I pulled it back and placed my hands on the ground giving myself leverage. Using my momentum I took my second leg and swung it right behind my first sending Kakashi flying across the training grounds. I moved myself to where I was crouched down on the ground never taking my eyes of the direction he went. My own muscles poised and ready to defend and to attack.

I sensed the movement to my left only milliseconds before it connected but was enough time to jump backwards and dodge the attack. Not following the attack I searched for its source and say the silvered hair ninja staring at me with dirty clothes and a little bit of blood trickling down his face. Inside I smiled but on the outside I showed no emotion. No hint of anything as we both waited for the other to make their move. I sniffed the air tentatively trying to sense any danger coming from any direction. My eyes widened as I felt the earth beneath my feet shift ever so slightly and when I tried to jump back again I was held around the waist by another Kakashi.

"_Dammit. A clone" _I thought. _"Two can play that game." _

My hands moving at such high speeds I weaved the sign for my next jutsu before he had a chance to subdue my arms. "Wind style. Wind Cyclone jutsu" A massive amount of wind erupted around me causing a small funnel tornado to surround me sending Kakashi backward.

As the wind subsided I smelled the air burning as a fire ball came flying my way jumping next to the water I moved my hands once more "Water style Water dragon jutsu" The dragons shot out toward the water extinguishing the raging flames and left steam in its place. I, however, lost sight of Kakashi. I was searching high, low, side to side. But could sense or smell nothing. That was when I felt my feet get knocked out from under me and I was pinned onto the ground. I let out a huff of a breath as my back hit the ground. Looking up at the one who had my arms pinned down we were both panting and our share of cuts. His, however looked worse than mine. The bleeding didn't seem to be letting up.

"Let's call it a match for today shall we? If we continue we may end up destroying the place," He chuckled not letting up the pressure he had on my wrists.

I just stared into his face. Noticing for the first time that he had his other eye was showing. Staring back at me was the all too familiar sharigan. My eyes widened at it. I panicked and began to struggle to get free even harder but he had the leverage and I couldn't get free. Not to mention my training before our sparring had taken a lot of chakra and energy out of me. I closed my eyes tightly and felt something warm fall onto my face. I realized it was from his wound. I let out a shaky breath trying to force myself to calm down.

"Let me go." I said quietly. I opened my eyes back up and refused to look into his piercing red eye. "Let me tend to that cut."

He let go of my wrists and pulled himself off of me. I dragged myself up into a sitting position and forced myself to take another deep shaky breath. "Can you cover that eye?" I asked clenching and unclenching my fists repeatedly. I didn't look up to see his reaction at my words.

"There we go," He said kneeling down beside me. I looked over and saw his familiar one eye and smiled a little.

"Sorry," I breathed. I turned and grabbed a few things out of my pouch including the medicine I had used the night before on Naruto. I leaned forward and started wiping away the excess blood that was on his face trying to find the cut. Without realizing it I had gotten closer to his face than I had intended. Looking away from his forehead I looked right into his eye that was examining me as closing that I was him. I shook but this time refused to turn away. I just stared back at him my hand hovering over his head. His own hands came up and brushed away some of the hair that plastered my face.

"How bad is it?" He asked lightly. _Was that a shudder I heard in his voice? There's no way. _

"It's not that bad," I said returning back to finding his cut. "Cuts like this just like to bleed a lot no matter how shallow." I found the small cut a minute later. Cleaned it up and then applies some medicine.

"People are like that too. We get hurt and even if the wounds seem shallow they still hurt and bleed a lot. Not to mention they're usually the hardest to heal." He said standing up.

I watched as he walked away. "Kakashi," I called out. I didn't know what I was saying or why I was saying it. "We do get hurt like that. But sometimes you can find someone that helps stop the bleeding and tend to the wound. You just have to find that person." My hands were clenched as I said this.

"Have you found the person for yours?" He asked smiling a little

"I... I don't know." I said slowly. "I'm beginning to wonder if I have."


End file.
